A Love Song for Jacob Black
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: A fluffy little songfic. Nessie and Jacob, sorting out feelings for each other. Post BD.


A Love Song for Jacob Black

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, the song "Love Story" belongs to Taylor Swift.

Summary: A song-fic. Nessie cheats on her boyfriend with Jacob, but it might be OK in the end.

I am sitting in a meadow behind my parent's home here in tiny, secluded, woodsy Big Trees, Utah. I just had a fight with boyfriend, Jacob, and it was bad. It was over something silly; my father forbade me to see him, saying that I need to expand my horizons, especially since I just went through a really messy breakup. But I see Jacob anyway, but it's stressing me out. He is sitting next to me, trying to coax me into talking to him, but I am too upset to talk, so I just sit with my arms crossed over my chest. I look at him, and he takes my face in his hands. He speaks to me, quietly, and it IS soothing.

"Ness, look. I know you're mixed up, and I hate that we have to skulk around like this. But I also know YOU, and I need to hear something from you, something telling me it's OK. If you can't say it, why don't you try singing it? You're good at that. Please, sweetie?" I sigh, searching my brain for the right song. I am getting mostly angry-girl rock music, which is how I feel with the world in general right now. A love song, country-western, which I don't normally listen to, comes to my head. I must have heard it many years ago, but right now the lyrics are crystal clear. I open my mouth.

**_"We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer airSee the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I know..."_**

I'm never good with PDA's, and so these are the words I wish I could say to my best friend, Jacob. But I can't, because the vampire thing is strong in me, and they tend to hide their emotions deep inside. Besides, I am still hurting from the break-up, and even though I have Jake, it's still hard. It was a serious relationship; we had discussed marriage, but it ended when his family decided I wasn't good enough for their son, and forced him to move back home. I continue my song. Jake is looking at the ground; I think he's blushing, but I can't see through the tears, and besides, I'm not sure I want to know. This is the most serious discussion we've ever had, and I hate that it has to come out in song lyrics, but I know that if I were to say them, I'd die of humiliation. He is holding my hand, now, though, which I choose to see as a good sign.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesSo I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while

I wish I could leave here, go back to Seattle, where I go to UW. I miss Washington; the weather there hardly gets above 70*, and it's rarely sunny, and I like the damp, salty air that floats in from the sound. My daddy hates Jacob, and when I spilled my story last night about Jacob coming to school to see me, he was really told me that I would see Jacob over his dead body. I told him that, actually, that was precisely how things worked in this house, considering that he's a vampire, and we fought. My mother tried to remind him that they themselves had snuck around after my Grandpa Charlie had forbidden her from seeing Daddy for awhile, but he said that was different. Of course, everyone else played stupid and wouldn't get involved. The lot of them suck.

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesRomeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh oh.**_

And, for the record, the guy I was seeing wasn't really that great, anyway. His family was from Connecticut, and belonged to a fancy country club; even though my grandfather is a well-respected Cardiologist and my grandmother is both classy and sweet, they literally said we were too ostentatious. It took everything I had not to bite them on the spot. But that wouldn't have gone over well, I'm sure. I breathe in the deep, sweetly scented air. It smells like Christmas trees out here. I sing some more.

_**I got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I saidRomeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

He seems to get that I am singing what I can't say, and he says he recognizes the song. I take a breath, filling my lungs with the piney flavor of Colorado spruce. He smiles, takes my other hand, and finishes the lyrics.

_**And said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yesOh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when**_

_**I first saw you**_

He speaks to me, then.

"Sorry, Ness. I know I can't sing like you, but I did talk to your dad last night, after you had gone to bed. I showed up, and let me tell you, the only one happy to see me was your aunt Alice. But it's all taken care of. I love you, you silly girl. Now, let's go inside, because if I know Alice, she is chomping at the bit to take you to the wedding store." I smile and giggle; he's probably right. I hug him and stand up as he presents a tiny little jewelry box. He doesn't have time to ask me, because I snatch it from him and slide the ring on my finger. I kiss him, and we walk, hand in hand, towards the house. Just before we enter, I stop him and lean up to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Forgive me, please." He smiles, and whispers back.

"Of course, silly girl. As long as you promise to love me forever."

"Forever." He opens the door.

The End.


End file.
